Fluffy Jackets and Skirts
by Jay Loire
Summary: Cloud muses on Leon's change of style. Drabble, with about 1000 words. Rated M for limey scene and no plot. R&R, please.


_**Author's Note: **_Well, here I am again, in front of my laptop, typing out another story. Actually, I'm writing this drabble to whore out my other fic "Memento Mori" which has like, 10 hits and 3 reviews. That saddens me, because that fic is like my baby. I worked very hard on it. So, I'm basically writing this pointless and smutty fic for the sake of the one that actually has a freakin plot. Damn, I need to get out more. So, if you like this fic and decide to review it (and if you don't, I swear to God, I won't ever write fanfiction ever again) then read Memento Mori, too! Please? ;;

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts 2.

_**Met. Tro. Sex.**_

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I thought it was time for a change." He ran his fingers through my shortened hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Change, huh?"

"That's right." I buried my face into his neck. "Everything's changing. The world, the people, the times – everything. Might as well go along with it."

"So that's your excuse?"

"Hmm…yeah."

"Huh. I don't like it." He clutches my hair and pulls it softly. "I liked it better when it was longer."

"Really? Yuffie always told me that I looked like a girl."

"You looked better then. _Now _you look like a girl. And what's with _that._" He points at the discarded leather jacket on the floor. "You look even less like a man when you where it."

"It's comfortable and keeps my neck warm. It gets cold when I go down into the laboratory." And I like to fondle it when I'm thinking. He shifts his hips and slides his legs against my side. If he keeps moving like this, we're both going to end up on the floor.

"You could've chosen something a little less…fluffy."

"But it looks good on me."

" 'Good' wasn't the word I was thinking of."

"Oh?" I gave his ass a hard slap. "Then what _was _the word you were thinking of?"

He moans and squirms around in my arms. "I don't know." Slap. "_Uhn…_fruity!"

"Fruity, is it? Well, I happen to _like _that jacket." Slap. "And my hair." Slap. "And if you didn't want me to cut it, you should've said something when it was still long."

"I didn't know that you were going to…_gods, Leon_- change your wardrobe. And I think your pants got smaller."

"No, the leather got tighter." Slap. He gasps and lowers himself onto my fingers. I caressed his opening lightly, and then gently slid my hand from his ass to his thigh. "And you have no place to criticize what I choose to wear. You wear a dress and a sweater. In summer."

"_Anh, _it's not a dress! It's a waist cape, and it was a gift from someone. And why would you make your pants any tighter than they already were? How do you walk in those things?"

Slap. "Practice." I buck my hips upward, slamming our erections together. "And I know you like it." I grab his knees and pull him up, kissing his nipple as it passes by my face.

"I like taking it _off._" He rubs his ass against my cock. "You look better with it off."

"Mmn." I grab his head and bring it down to mine. "I'll keep that in mind." I lick his chin, before his tongue meets mine, issuing a battle for dominance. He wins and plunges his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue and teeth.

"_Squall…!!" _My lips attack his neck, while my hands spread his cheeks apart. My god, if he doesn't stop moving his _hips like- _

"HEY LEON! I heard you were having some heartless problems again, so I came to clear 'em out. Come on, let's go kick some butt! Riku just taught me a new attack and itsthecoolestthingeverandigottashowyouitnow!!" before my brain could even register any other thought but sex, the room door bursts open, and Sora parades inside. "And Yuffie said that Cloud was…oh…"

I could've turn the pillows to ash with the fire that burned in my face. "Get _out, _Sora!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" he ducks out the room and sprints down the hallway. Well, talk about a cockblock.

"Dammit, Squall! I _told _you to put a lock on the door." He sighs and slides off of me, taking all hopes of continuation with him. "And now you know why." He pulls his sweater on and bends down to pick up his cape-skirt thing, practically thrusting his well-shaped ass into my face. Then he swings it on, pulls on his depressingly large and baggy pants, and stomps out of the room. There goes whatever I was hoping to get tonight.

OH WAIT- "CLOUD! Hold on a-" And suddenly the floor rises up and slams me in the face, before I could even realize that I had slid off the bed. The sheets pool around my head, leaving my rear bare for all the world to see.

"Oh, hey, Squall, Cid said-OH MY GOD!! EW!!" Yuffie shrieks in the doorway, coming from whatever hell she'd emerged from. "Put some clothes on! That's just _gross._ Ew!"

God, I hate today.

* * *

_**U.A.L.**_

* * *

"Riku?" Sora asked, leaning against the twisting branch of the paopu tree. "Do you think Leon might be…like that?"

"What?" Riku looked down from his perched position on the tree branch. "Like what?"

"Like…into other men and stuff. Today I…" his face turned several shades of red. "He…um…"

"You mean gay? You want to know if he's gay? Well of course he's gay." Riku flipped a paopu fruit around in his hand before taking a bite. "Haven't you seen what he wears?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_It's a drabble, yes. There's no way I could've pulled out a full fledged Fic. Don't forget to review, and read Memento Mori!


End file.
